Legends Untold
by Wreathed In Shadow
Summary: These are insights into the backstories of characters in my upcoming fanfic.


_**The Fall of Humanity**_

Long ago, in an age of peace and light, humanity ruled all of the races of then Earthen Plane. Humanity, the supposed epitome, the perfect beings of creation, brought light to the Plane, for this was the only one they existed upon.

Humanity were a race of great warriors, intellects and philosophers, spreading their creations and marvelled inventions throughout the realms. Being that were seen solely as good and aligned to the light. This was not to last.

Humanity had a desire for power and dominion over all other races. They had no choice over the matter, they were simply born with it. Other races whence they discovered this called it, "A hole in their hearts".

Humanity praised the Gods of Creation, Aeon, Comiscera and Eldraxilon. These Gods were forever locked in eternal combat. Comiscera the Pure, the Archlight of the East, was at eternal odds against Eldraxilon the Dark, The Shadow in the West. Only Aeon, the keeper of the balance, would be able to create stability.

Once, the plane of the Demon and the plane of the Angel found a portal connecting them. This portal was placed by the keepers, the servants of Aeon in case one day, one side grew too powerful. However, Aeon had not forseen the consequences of the discovery of the portal.

The Demon Lord Malefice, Servant of Death of the four, found the portal in his realm. Upon discovery, he sent his scouts, the Sins, through the portal. Without the will of Aeon, the portal would sense an intruder, and redirect the portal to another plane.

The first of the demons crept through to the Earthen Plane. The sins' were directed to find the Apex rulers of the Plane. They found Humanity.

Humanity soon began to fall to the corruption of the demons. Sensing this Aeon showed the Angels, arch enemies of the Demons, the way to the Earthen Plane. Due to an ancient pact, Comiscera and Eldraxilon could not affect events of the mortal realms without Aeons consent, and even then, they could not use their physical forms to enter the realms.

Many wars raged between Angels and Demons, with humanity caught in the crossfire. Humanity fought on the side of Angels, being mortal and frail in comparison however, they were slowly being decimated. The Angels however, had begun to gain ground against the demons. Or so they thought.

The Demon Lord Malefice had long ago weaved an incantation upon his armies, speaking that whoever fell to a demon would arise as a corrupt version of themselves. Holding this secret army back in his dimension, he awaited the time when angels would fall.

By the end of the war, there was only one human left, his name lost to time. The angels when counting their losses, realised that they were too few in number to remain in the Earthen Plane, and moved back to the Angelic worlds located beyond the reaches of any plane not opened by Aeon.

This is exactly what the Demon Lord Malefice wanted. He sent forth his army of the corrupted to lay waste to the already broken Human Realm, wishes to take the last soul of the Final Human. What Malefice had not accounted for, was that the Arch Angel Mikael, leader of the angels had remained behind, dude to him being to wounded and choosing to become an Aetherling, a being of no race.

When the Demons launched the final assault on humanity, Mikael realised what had become of the human souls and gifted an armour and blade to the last human. His Angelic Armour and Weapon of Purity. These were the only weapons that could destroy a demon lords essence, but at a cost.

The last human was gifted with the speed and strength of an Arch Angel, which was more than enough to combat even Demon elites.

When the Final Assault for the Last Humans Soul, the last soul of the purest of Earthen creations, took place, the last human was ready.

Hefting high the mighty dual-handed sword of Mikael's Wrath, he began turning demons to ash, destroying their essences. As he fought, the Demon Lords enchantments fought that of the Angels. The armour and blade began to warp and change, however the human did not stop.

When there was nothing but dust left, he issued a challenge to the Demon Lord Malefice himself. After an intense battle, the last human was mortally wounded, but the Demon Lord was slain for the rest of eternity.

But, the Armour's price must be paid. The magic of the armour had been tainted, twisted so that it was neither pure nor dark, but one anew, the first, and the last, magic of humanity. The human was forced to become a demonblood, one of both the Mortal and Infernal Planes, who must walk the Earthen Realm until the end of time.

It is said that he still walks the plane today, a being of Light and Darkness, forever keeping the balance and the weight of 2 races of souls, that of the Humans, and that of the Malefirical Demons. He is awaiting the arrival of the next incursion, for he believes that as he was unable to protect his race, his duty is to make sure none fall to the curse of the demon.


End file.
